Those Mysterious Eyes
by KyrissKegan
Summary: Shilo feels like she's the only one whose REALLY looked at the deep eyes of the Grave Robber. What secrets do they hold? Placed right after the GenCo Cops raid the Z-alley for Amber, before they jump on the truck and ride to the grave yard. (rated "Horror" only because it's REPO)


DISCALIMER: I don't own REPO! or any of it's characters or themes!

* * *

I'm not sure why I'm drawn to this man. Ever since my encounter with him in the graveyard, I've been... fascinated by him. He wasn't the most handsome man by any means, but his eyes.

Not a singe one of those druggie girls that hang all over him for their fix has probably ever even bothered to look into them. The girls have probably seen them, but never really LOOKED into them. They were a deep blue. Nothing like the crazed black they seem at afar, but now that

I was this close to him I could see the ocean blue shine in the occasional spot light that crossed across his face.

We were hiding in a small crevice between two buildings. Small enough for one person to fit in comfortably. It was a fairly deep crevice so no one would be able to see us. We were currently sandwiched between these two buildings, facing one another. While he was watching the opening of the crevice for anyone who might come by, I was watching his eyes.

They in themselves were amazing, the slight shift every once in a while in focusing on another object, the occasional blink, the color. Something about those eyes... Then those eyes shifted to me, with no warning. I fought the urge to gasp in surprise, feeling the blood rush to my face.

Those eyes were piercing, I felt as if he was seeing right through me. I could see the pain and the struggle he's been through, though I wasn't sure what.

"You alright, kid?" a deep, low voice said. I realize quite quickly he was speaking to me.

I nodded slowly averting my eyes from his. Looking down I realized my hands were resting on his chest. In a nervous fit, I pulled my hands back quickly only then seeing the blood mark my palm left behind.

"I'm sor-" I began to say, but his hand came up to catch mine. I looked up at him but he was looking down at my bloody palm.

"It's just a scrape, nothing too bad." He says in that low voice. The sound was enough to send shivers up my spine. Then, he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing the wound softly. That simple action sent a tingle up my arm, raising goosebumps. His eyes raised up to mine. There goes that shiver again.

"Must have scraped it on the way in here." I mumbled. He chuckled once, and smiled. A surprisingly white smile, a color that seemed to match his equally pale complexion.

The alarm was still whirring in the background, but the lights seemed to have stopped.

"Come on!" he said lightly taking my hand and leading me to the opening of the crevice. Looking both ways, he pulls me out and leads me down the alleyway. The alleyway was covered in graffiti, remarks about GeneCo, Amber Sweet, and Zydrate plastered about the dirty brick walls.

Suddenly, we were at the end of the alleyway and out into the street where a waste truck was passing by. He quickly pushed me back to avoid us getting hit. As soon as the truck passed we both jumped on the back end to ride the truck to safety.

Several moments went by in silence before that voice spoke again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, kid." he chuckled lightly. He looked up at me again, his eyes piercing mine again. "What is a girl like you doing all the way out here in a place like this?"

I remembered everything that had transpired that night, the sort of kidnapping by Rotti, watching the Largo's arguing in Sanitarian Square and meeting my idol, Blind Mag, and not to mention my dad's call reminding me to take my medicine (which I had to take in another half hour).

"Well," I started. "Let's just say... it's been a long night." I said quietly, holding on to the bar of the waste truck tightly so I didn't fall off. He looked up at me questioningly before glancing back at the corpses that lay there.

"I can believe it." He said simply, jamming a needle into the nostril of a male corpse, soon the vial attached filled with the glowing blue liquid.

"How long have you been..." I blurted out not really thinking. He glanced up at me and laughed a little.

"Have I been what? Sucking out the dead's fermenting brain juices?" He said comically as he switched the filled glowing vial for an empty one and finding another corpse. "A while..." he then said flatly. There was an inkling in the tone of his voice that indicated there was more than what he was telling me.

"So... how old are you?" I found myself asking, I don't know why I wanted to know just something about that voice wanted me to hear him speak again, something about those deep blue eyes wanted me to see them looking up at me. He chuckled once and I got my wish, he looked up at me with a slight smirk.

"Let's make this a game then shall we? How old do you think I am?" He said with that smirk that revealed his white teeth. I examined his pale face, tattered multi-colored hair, and what I could see of his body under the thick brown trench coat.

"25 maybe 30?" I asked cautiously. He let out a roaring laugh almost dropping his syringe.

"You wouldn't believe me kid, but I'm actually only 22. Years in the back-allies have a way of working on ya." he said casually putting another full vial in his coat. I didn't bother asking him how old he thought I was, I had already made it clear I was 17.

"So why did you become a grave robber?" He looked up at me with a plain expression, a whole mess of emotions pass through his eyes before he answered.

"It just... happened. Out here on the streets, you do what you have to do to survive. My parents were killed by Repomen when I was young... was left out on the streets." His voice became dark and saddened at the memory.

We sat in silence for another while, I felt bad for unearthing (no pun intended) such a horrible memory for him. That would explain the things he did. Why he was sneaking around and why he was so against GenCo, also explains why he helps Amber. Because what she's doing was against GenCo, and in away, he was getting back at GenCo and the Repomen or killing his parents by corrupting one of the Largos.

"Clarence," he said plainly, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I said dumbly

"Clarence, that's my name." He said not looking up from his new corpse. "Graver Robber is something that has just stuck. Plus it's easier to fly under GenCo's radar without an identity really."

I sighed at what he must have been through. "Shilo" I said wanting to give him the same courtesy he gave me. "I'm Shilo."

"Shilo, huh?" He paused for a second. "Pretty name..."

At that moment we forgot where we were, what had happened, that we were sitting on a waste truck going who knows where. We just sat there looking into each others eyes. A strange feeling washed over me, I couldn't tell what it was. However, it looked like the same thing happened to him. He stood up on the back of the truck and shimmied slowly over towards me. Him being this close to me made my heart leap, remembering how close we were in the alleyway I lost concentration and a bump caused me to lose my grip on the rail. I was falling away from the truck.

Just as suddenly as I realized I was falling he had grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. He had one arm around my waist while the other hand had a grip on my hand. We had leaned back against the hatch to prevent falling. He was warm unlike the corpses that lay around us.

I dared a look up at him. His eyes were narrowed and he sighed against my hair, bringing his hand up to stroke it gently. I blushed lightly at this gesture feeling my heart race. Just then, he cupped my face in his hand, closed his eyes, and pulled me up to kiss him. I gasped in surprise quietly at his sudden movement but the world seemed to melt around me as I allowed him to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist one to prevent from falling again, and two because I wanted to be closer to him. He ran his fingers through my long black hair tangling them in it lightly. The shivers running through my frame were like nothing else that night, they made my heart race, more than it had before. His scent was nothing like I expected it to be, smelling of corpses, dirt and sweat...instead his scent was very masculine mixed with a little bit of a sweet scent which I guessed was from Amber clawing all over him.  
We pulled away from each other needing fresh air to breathe. I took a deep breath as if to control himself. "So sweet..." he mumbled. His eyes widened almost as if remembering something. "I-I'm sorry, that was wrong of me... I didn't mean to invade your space like that..." He said leading me back over to the railing I had been holding onto. I gripped it but still holding onto his shirt. He looked over at me face a little flustered.

"It's ok." I said finally. I glanced over my shoulder to see the grave yard coming up fast. "It's ok really. I-" I said blushing, letting go of his shirt. "I liked it." He sat down and almost fumbled over himself at hearing my words. I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear.  
We sat in silence the rest of the way. I jumped off at the entrance to my mother's tomb. I gained the courage to look back at him one more time. He saw me, blew me a kiss and he was off into the night as quickly as he had come.  
I quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom and climbed under the covers, my dad would be into check on me soon and I had to look like I was sleeping. I laid down and closed my eyes all of the events of the night rushing through my head, but when the kiss with the mysterious grave robber ran through the memory lingered and I smiled to myself right before dad came into the room.


End file.
